Les Merlineries
by Swato
Summary: Reccueil de ficlette Merlinienne: 1/ Dur dur, la vie de Merlin ; 2/ Le sortilège...
1. Dur dur, la vie de Merlin

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **N'en a pas vraiment mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez y voir du Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Il était si fier de lui  
**Note:** Ben... pas de spoil mais saut dans le temps ^^

.

* * *

.  
**Dur dur, la vie de Merlin**  
.

Depuis le temps que Merlin courrait après le fessier princier d'Arthur dans chacune de ses aventures, tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il s'était habitué à sortir ses amis de toute sorte d'ennuis tout en évitant de se faire tuer lui même. Le problème, c'est que gérer un Arthur, c'était faisable. Mais deux...

« Lohot ! Hurla t-il. »

Son cri fut suivit d'un rire aiguë et d'un bruit de cavalcade et Merlin posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Bon sang, il n'avait plus vingt ans et courir après le fils du roi n'était vraiment pas dans ses attributions, il devrait demander à être augmenter, il le méritait amplement.

« Merlin ! Où est Lohot ? »

Merlin jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et son regard clair tomba dans celui du roi de Camelot: Arthur Pendragon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était assez fier de l'homme qu'était devenu Arthur. Il était d'ailleurs plus fier de l'homme que du roi qu'il était. Il avait obtenu une prestance et l'expérience avait fait de lui un homme loyal et sur qui on pouvait faire confiance.

« Je crois qu'il... est parti par là, répondit Merlin, à bout de souffle.  
- Eh bien, va le chercher ! Et après ça tu pourras polir mon armure, nettoyer ma chambre, cirer mes bottes... »

Merlin soupira en regardant Arthur avec exaspèration. Oh oui, il était si fier de lui. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lohot pour sortir de sa cachette, sauter dans les bras de son père avec insouciance avant de pointer son doigt potelé vers Merlin avec un air princier et arrogant.

« Polir n'a'mure ! Dit-il avec un ton dédaigneux. »

Arthur éclata de rire en félicitant son fils et Merlin retint son cri de désespoir. Bon sang, deux Arthur, il avait vraiment dû faire quelque chose de terrible dans une autre vie.

.

**Fin **

* * *

**Note:** Je me suis lancé dans le Merlin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis bien amusé à écrire cette petite ficlette ^^ D'autres sont à venir, ce sera mon petit recueil de ficlette Merlinienne, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, mais toutes auront une fin

Une review ou un sort ?


	2. Le sortilège

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **N'en a pas vraiment mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez y voir du Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Je l'ai encore dit  
**Note:** Ben... spoil de l'épisode avec le gobelin

.

* * *

.  
**Le sortilège**  
.

Un étrange mal venait de tomber sur le château de Camelot. Un envoutement qui faisait que les gens qui étaient entrés en contact avec du bronze se mettaient soudainement à répéter la même chose en boucle. Gaius avait tout de suite prit les choses en mains et s'était chargé de feuilleter tout les grimoires en sa possession pour rompre le sortilège.

« Mais pourquoi un sort aussi idiot ? ! S'indigna Merlin. C'est vrai, quel est l'intérêt de faire répéter la même chose au gens !?  
- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les sorts de ce genre, Merlin. Parfois les plus petits sortilèges parviennent à faire de grande choses ! »

Merlin soupira et se remit à la lecture de ses parchemins, morose. Les pauvres gens n'avaient pas accès au bronze donc il n'y avait que le château et les nobles qui étaient touchés par ce sort mais tout de même... Entendre cinq fois:

« Trouvez-moi l'idiot qui a osé nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! Trouvez-moi l'idiot qui a osé nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! Trouvez-moi l'idiot qui a osé nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! Trouvez-moi l'idiot qui a osé nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! Trouvez-moi l'idiot qui a osé nous ridiculiser de la sorte ! »

... C'était lassant, vous en conviendrez !

Et c'était beaucoup moins drôle que de voir le prince Arthur avec des oreilles d'ânes ! Gaius s'absenta pour chercher d'autre parchemins et Merlin soupira lourdement, prêt à prendre un autre livre quand la porte de leur maisonnée claqua violemment contre le mur.

« Merlin ! Je l'ai encore dit ! »

Merlin se retourna et se retrouva face à Arthur. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'avez-vous encore dit ?  
- Merlin ! Je l'ai encore dit !  
- Oui, j'ai compris, mais qu'avez vous encore dit ?  
- Je l'ai encore dit !  
- Oh non, pas vous..., soupira Merlin. »

Puis soudain, il lui vint une idée de génie. Il se tourna vers Arthur avec un sourire machiavélique. Puisque le prince était lui aussi atteint du syndrome de la répétition, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se moquer un peu de lui. Il le lui devait bien, il avait encore polit ses armures la veille.

« Vous jouez au perroquet ? Demanda Merlin.  
- Merlin... , grommela Arthur en guise d'avertissement.  
- Oui ?  
- Merlin... , reprit Arthur sur le même ton.  
- Vous n'aviez encore jamais prononcé mon nom de cette façon, je trouve ça plutôt drôle.  
- Merlin ! Gronda Arthur. »

Merlin ne cacha pas son sourire amusé et l'afficha même avec joie au souverain. Arthur était rouge de colère et d'embarras, il avait croisé les bras avec un air vexé. Le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement, il adorait le mettre en colère.

« Et pourquoi vous n'essayeriez pas de me révéler vos sentiments. Avouez que vous m'aimez ! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais que je t'aime !? Râla Arthur.  
- Parce que c'est vrai ?  
- Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Merlin s'accéléra et il regarda Arthur qui venait de se passer une main dans les cheveux, l'embarras clairement visible sur son visage. Merlin sourit:

« Oh, oui. J'ai oublié de vous précisez que quand les phrases sont trop longue, vous ne répétez que la fin de la phrase. Le sort à été conçu comme ça.  
- Je t'aime. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit et il lui envoya un regard malicieux.

« Oui, je le savais. »

Arthur serra les poings et détourna la tête, clairement boudeur. Merlin soupira, tout émotionné. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à annuler le sortilège et à tenter de faire re-dire ses trois mots une fois de plus à Arthur.

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note:** Je continue sur ma lancée, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ^^ Une review ou un sort ! ?


	3. Retomber en enfance

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **N'en a pas vraiment mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez y voir du Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur  
**Note:** Ben... pas de spoil mais saut dans le temps.

.

* * *

.  
**Retomber en enfance**  
.

Lohot était venu le voir avec les yeux flambants de détermination et de joie. Merlin l'avait accueillit en le portant pour le poser sur la table, comme il en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Lohot.  
- Oui ! S'exclama le petit avec joie. Pace'que je sais ce que voudrait faire quand je sera plus grand !  
- Quand je serais plus grand, le rectifia Merlin automatiquement. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
- Un jour, je serais le meilleur dresseur de dragon de Camelot ! Répondit Lohot en sautillant de sa place assise sur la table.

Merlin grimaça en continuant d'écrire la recette de sa potion.

« C'est un bon projet pour l'avenir... Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de dragon, ils sont tous mort. »

Un silence lui répondit et Merlin releva les yeux de sa feuille pour voir ce que Lohot faisait. Le petit prince regardait ses genoux, il paraissait profondément attristé et le cœur de Merlin se serra dans sa poitrine.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit les diverses feuilles blanches inutilisés autour de lui. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée et il enchanta les bouts de papier pour qu'ils se plient en forme de dragon. Lohot releva le regard de ses genoux avec curiosité et écarquilla les yeux quand Merlin fit voler les dragons de papier devant lui.

«Merlin ! S'exclama t-il avec ravissement. »

Lohot sauta de la table pour se mettre sur ses pieds et leva les mains pour attraper les dragons en papier, content et riant aux éclats. Merlin le regarda jouer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez dragon, il faut que tu passe au dessous de table et que tu arrive sur le livre sans te poser au sol ! Ordonna t-il. »

Merlin renifla d'amusement et fit faire au dragon de papier ce que Lohot voulait. Le petit éclata de rire et tapa des mains avec joie. Ils étaient entrain de jouer ensemble, Lohot donnant des instructions de plus en plus loufoque aux dragons de papiers qui s'étaient mit à changer de couleur grâce à un autre sort de Merlin, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Merlin, j'aurais besoin... »

Un dragon atterrit en plein milieu du visage de Arthur, s'écrasant sur son front avec un petit bruit mat. Lohot s'arrêta de taper des mains et regarda Merlin avec une grimace comique avant de faire:

« Oh-oh... »

Arthur prit le dragon qui venait de s'écraser à ses pieds et le regarda d'un air critique, un sourcils haussé. Merlin attendit les remontrances qui allaient sûrement arriver.

« Piètre imitation d'un dragon. Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux, Merlin. »

Merlin releva la tête et fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Lohot fit un grand sourire à son père et courut le rejoindre en lui expliquant comment faire voler les dragons et Arthur en oublia la raison pour laquelle il était venu, jouant avec son fils.

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir le roi retomber en enfance. 

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note:** Troisième ficlette Merlinienne. Que pensez-vous de Lohot ? Une review ou un sort ! ?


	4. Sa sécurité en dépend

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **N'en a pas vraiment mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez y voir du Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Quelle robe choisir?  
**Note: **Spoil jusqu'à Morgause

.

* * *

.  
**Sa sécurité en dépend**  
.

C'est vrai que ça avait été son idée. Uther était en danger, tout le château était sous un charme qui les faisait dormir et une armée de 20 000 guerriers se dirigeait droit sur eux. Mais tout de même, le forcer à choisir ! En plus, il y avait pleins de tailles différentes, de coloris différents... Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir !

« Dépêche toi, Merlin ! »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le tas de chiffons informes qu'il avait dans les bras. Dépêche toi, Merlin, dépêche toi, Merlin ! Il était marrant celui là ! Gwen serait plus indiquée pour choisir ce genre de chose, il n'était qu'un simple valet ! Quelle couleur lui irait le mieux ? Quelle taille fallait-il qu'il prenne ! ? Quelle robe choisir ?

« Merlin !  
- J'arrive ! Râla t-il. »

Il soupira lourdement et laissa tomber toute les robes qu'il avait dans les bras avant de prendre la violette. Il espérait que cette couleur siérait au teint de Uther Pendragon. Sa sécurité en dépendait.

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note:** Ça vous inspire quoi Uther en robe ? Moi un fou rire ! XD Une review ou un sort ! ?


	5. Jamais plus que moi

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Elle ne t'aimera jamais plus que moi  
**Note: **mini spoil

.

* * *

.

**Jamais plus que moi **  
.

Merlin était certain d'une chose: Gwen aimait Arthur. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle aimait Lancelot. Et quitte à choisir, il était certain que Gwen choisirait Lancelot. C'était un tel gâchis, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se marier avec Arthur si c'était pour pousser des soupirs au passage d'un autre homme ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui avoir "volé" Arthur ?

Pas qu'Arthur lui ait jamais appartenu, mais maintenant que Gwen était dans les parages, le prince passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui, et il détestait ça. Les boutades et piques d'Arthur lui manquait. Même ses ordres lui manquaient, il devait être sacrément atteint. Merlin ne pouvait maintenant voir le prince qu'à quatre occasion: le matin, le midi et le soir pour lui donner ses repas. Et une dernière, juste avant que le prince ne ferme les yeux. Généralement, Arthur se contentait de le mettre dehors en lui balançant un coussin mais il tenait à ce rituel. C'était une excuse de plus pour le voir.

Certains soirs – comme celui-ci - il restait plus longtemps, faisant semblant de ranger l'appartement du prince, de réarranger les meubles ou les habits... Puis il venait près du lit, regardait le profil d'Arthur. De ses cheveux blonds à ses yeux fermés, cachant ses pupilles sombres, de son nez droit à sa bouche masculine, à sa mâchoire carrée... Et des fois il craquait, il perdait la raison, comme ce soir:

« Elle ne vous aimera jamais plus que moi, dit-il rageusement. »

Mais le profil du prince resta inchangé, aucun froncement ne vint troubler ses traits et Merlin se reprit et tourna les talons, le cœur serré.

Dans sa chambre, Arthur rouvrit les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il regardait la porte par laquelle son serviteur venait de partir.

« Merlin... soupira t-il. »

_Que vais-je faire de toi,_ pensa le prince avec peine.

Peut-être qu'un jour, les hommes pourraient s'aimer librement... Peut-être...

Un jour...

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note:** ficlette un peu plus triste que les autres, j'espère que ça vous plait malgré tout. Une review ou un sort ! ?


	6. Et PAF le chat

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur si vous en voyez ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Cela m'est tombé dessus comme la foudre / Oh, le pauvre !  
**Note: **pas de spoil

* * *

.

**Et PAF ! Le chat**

.

« Mais ça nous est tombé dessus comme la foudre, Sire !

- Ça suffit, on va arrêter d'en parler et peut-être que le problème disparaîtra de lui même, râla Arthur.

- Arthur, vous ne pouvez pas appeler ça un problème, c'est vraiment offensant.

- Offensant pour qui ? Laisse moi rire.

- Vous pourriez tout de même faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect, c'est vraiment blessant, renchérit Merlin.

- Arrête de jacasser, Merlin. Tu me fatigue. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est blessant.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de la faute de ce pauvre chat si il a perdu l'équilibre et si il vous est tombé dessus ! On ne sait toujours pas si les chats sont dotés d'intelligence, si ça se trouve il entend et comprend tout ce que vous dites. Oh, le pauvre, il doit être tout émotionné par sa chute !

- Le pauvre, le pauvre ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a reçu en pleine figure ! Grogna Arthur en essuyant le sang sur son visage. »

Merlin resserra sa prise sur le petit chaton, l'éloignant des mains malveillantes du prince en colère.

Première scène de ménage ?

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note:** ficlette un poil nawak mais je me suis marrée en l'écrivant, j'espère que ça vous a fait marrer aussi XD. Une review ou un sort ! ?


	7. La rose

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** Maman, je suis adulte maintenant !  
**Note: **pas de spoil

* * *

.

**La rose**

.

Merlin avait en charge le fils de Arthur la plupart du temps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment Arthur avait réussit son coup, mais toujours était-il que maintenant, Lohot passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Et c'est là, que Merlin avait comprit que le petit prince n'avait aucune notion du temps.  
« Me'lin ?

- On dit "Merlin", Lohot, le reprit t-il en ne quittant pas son parchemin des yeux.

- Merrrrrlin, se corrigea Lohot. On est cet après-midi ? Demanda t-il.

- Non. On est ce matin.»

Lohot fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras. Merlin le regarda, un peu attendri malgré lui. Le petit avait le teint légèrement halé de sa mère mais une masse de cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus curieux et boudeurs qui faisaient craquer tout le monde à la cour. Lohot soupira plusieurs fois pour attirer son attention. Puis il tapa en rythme sur la table et finit par se lever pour tourner en rond. Merlin regarda le manège de l'enfant un moment avant de lâcher son parchemin pour lui donner l'attention qu'il réclamait.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est long pour ête à cet ap'ès-midi, râla le petit prince.

- Et pourquoi tu veux être à cette après-midi ? Demanda Merlin. »

Il s'assit par terre pour être à la hauteur du petit. Lohot soupira et grimpa sur lui pour s'installer sur ses jambes. Si Arthur voyait ça, pensa Merlin avec un sourire amusé. Le petit prit un pan de sa veste pour jouer avec.

« Pace'que papa a dit qu'il m'amènera voir la table. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils en passant un bras autour de la taille de Lohot pour le maintenir contre lui.

« Quelle table ?

- Ben la table 'vec tout pleins de monsieurs avec des n'armures et des épées ! Expliqua Lohot avec de grands gestes enthousiastes. »

Merlin grimaça en se demandant ce qui avait prit à Arthur de dire ça à son fils. On ne mettait pas un enfant de six ans dans climat de violence.

« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour jouer avec des épées ?

- Merlin ! Je suis n'adulte maintenant ! Râla Lohot en se redressant, offensé comme si il lui avait volé un de ses jouets préférés. »

Merlin manqua d'éclater de rire. Lohot ? Un adulte ? Dieu les en préserve ! Il avait tout d'un Arthur miniature et il menait déjà la vie dure à Merlin alors qu'il était à peine haut comme trois pommes, plus il grandirait, plus ses jambes s'allongeraient et plus il serait facile pour lui de le distancer lors de leurs parties de cache-cache. Non, Lohot était bien trop mignon, il voulait qu'il reste un enfant encore un peu, qu'il garde son innocence.

« Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête, sire ! Est-ce que sa majesté veut manger ? Je suis sûr d'avoir vu des biscuits quelque part... »

Lohot sembla s'adoucir à ses paroles et accepta volontiers les biscuits qu'il lui tendit. Après le déjeuné, Arthur vint récupérer Lohot pour le présenter à la table ronde comme le petit le lui avait expliqué. Merlin lança un regard mécontent à Arthur et le roi haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Oh c'est bon, Merlin, grommela t-il. »

Il prit la main de son fils et partit sans que Merlin n'ait rien dit. Il avait suffit d'un regard pour que Arthur comprenne qu'il n'approuvait pas sa décision de mêler Lohot à la vie de la table ronde alors qu'il était si jeune.

Merlin se replongea dans ses parchemins. Depuis que Gaius était mort, il avait reprit son commerce et concoctait les potions pour les gens du château et les pauvres gens. La magie avait été rétablie, tout le monde le respectait parce qu'il était au service du bien. Au service d'Arthur. Après avoir préparer deux autres potions à ajouter à sa collection, Merlin se permit une pause et alla distribuer les potions pour soulager les maux de ventre d'une dame, le torticolis d'une autre, le mal de dos d'un fermier... Puis il rentra au château et sourit en voyant que Arthur l'attendait avec Lohot dans les bras. Le petit s'était endormi.  
Avec précaution, Arthur transféra le petit prince de ses bras à ceux de Merlin puis quand il fut bien installé dans ceux du magicien, il releva le menton avec une arrogance feinte.

« Il a apprécié, lui dit-il avec fierté et pour le narguer »

Merlin lui répondit par un sourire et caressa les cheveux de Lohot doucement pour le rassurer dans son sommeil. Le petit soupira et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Arthur se balança sur ses talons en regardant autour de lui avec un air désœuvré.

« Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire. On est pas tous des sorciers fainéants, dit-il en lui lançant un regard malicieux. »

Arthur s'apprêta à tourner les talons, Merlin le retint d'une main sur le bras, le faisant se retourner. Arthur fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec interrogation. Merlin lui rendit un sourire et tendit la main devant lui, ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée et une lueur bleutée se matérialisa au dessus de sa paume. Une rose apparut et Merlin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol avant de la tendre à Arthur.

Arthur regarda la fleur dans la main de Merlin avant de la prendre délicatement entre ses doigts. Il releva les yeux pour croiser les siens et lui lança un sourire espiègle ainsi qu'un signe de tête.

« A ce soir, murmura Arthur. »

Merlin resserra ses bras autour de Lohot tout en regardant le roi de Camelot tourner les talons pour retourner à ses occupations royales. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Arthur porter la rose à son nez pour la sentir. Elle fanerait et mourrait dans quelques jours.

Mais certaines choses ne mourraient jamais.

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note: **Ficlette sérieuse et romantique ^^ , la prochaine est moins sérieuse. Question habituelle: une review ou un sort ! ?


	8. Les meilleurs bisous magiques de Camelot

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** J'ai besoin d'un bisou magique  
**Note: **pas de spoil

* * *

.

**Les meilleurs bisous magiques de Camelot**

.

Merlin était entrain de faire une décoction de plante quand un cri le fit se figer dans ses activités.

« Me'liiiiiin ! »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec exaspération. Mais ça, c'était avant d'entendre les sanglots dans la voix enfantine de Lohot et les pleurs caractéristiques dues à une chute. Merlin se leva et mit de coté ses affaires pour accueillir le petit quand il lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant à gros sanglot. Merlin le serra contre lui et tapota sa tête avant de l'écarter de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, bonhomme ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? »

Lohot hocha la tête, de grosses larmes roulant le long de ses joues, il fit une moue toute triste et montra son genoux écorché à Merlin en soulevant le bas de son pantalon. Merlin tapota la tête de Lohot et souleva le petit dans ses bras pour le faire asseoir sur la table.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça. »

Lohot attendit patiemment que Merlin ramène de quoi désinfecter la plaie et nettoyer le sang. Ce n'était qu'une plaie superficielle et après avoir nettoyé l'écorchure, Merlin lança un sourire au petit.

« C'est bon, tu remarcheras, plaisanta t-il. »

Lohot croisa les bras et lui lança une moue vexée. Les larmes s'étaient estompées sur ses joues et le petit avait honte de s'être laissé aller à pleurer comme un bébé pour un petit bobo. Il était grand maintenant, il avait sept ans ! Merlin ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et s'apprêta à se redresser quand le petit le retint par la manche.

« T'as pas fait le bisou magique ! Se plaignit-il. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils et regarda Lohot en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu as besoin d'un bisou magique ?

- Maman fait toujou' le bisou magique ! Dit-il en croisant les bras, boudeur. Sinon ça guérit pas. »

Merlin soupira lourdement et se pencha pour faire un bisou sur le genoux du petit. Il se redressa et fit descendre Lohot de son perchoir, lui tapotant le dos.

« Voila. Maintenant va jouer, dit-il en le poussant légèrement. »

Lohot lui envoya un grand sourire content et partit en courant, retournant à son jeu dans le château.

« Sans tomber ! Lui cria Merlin avant qu'il ait disparu. »

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il serait toujours destiné à sauver les fesses royales des descendants Pendragon.

.

_Trois jours plus tard_

.

« Me'liiiiiiiiiiiin ! Cria une petite voix d'enfant. »

Merlin leva les yeux de son grimoire et repoussa son travail en entendant la voix de Lohot crier après lui. Mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à voir Lohot traîner son père par la main, courant vers lui avec un air paniqué.

« Papa s'est cogné à la tête, il a besoin d'un bisou magique ! Dit-il avec un air grave. »

Arthur le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'embarras. Il essaya de faire lâcher sa prise à Lohot et son fils le regarda avec une moue triste. Arthur sembla se radoucir à la mine brouillée de son fils, il soupira lourdement et se tourna vers Merlin avec l'air de dire: "si tu ris, je te tue". Merlin pinça les lèvres pour retenir son rire. Arthur serra les doigts de son fils avant de les lâcher pour s'approcher de Merlin.

« Il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'un bisou magique, dit-il finalement avec une pointe d'agacement. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Il hocha la tête, convaincu. Arthur le regarda avec un sourcil haussé, le défiant de rire et Merlin se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa une main sur le coté du crane d'Arthur, dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front, là où il s'était cogné. Merlin s'éloigna finalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Arthur lui renvoya un regard embarrassé et contrarié à la fois avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« Content ? Demanda t-il. »

Lohot hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre la main de son père pour partir avec lui, sautillant pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. Merlin les regarda s'en aller en secouant la tête avec amusement. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il put entendre:

« Alors ? T'as vu, papa !? Merlin il fait les meilleurs bisous magiques de Camelot ! »

Merlin éclata de rire, ne se retenant plus.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**Note: **Je suis désolée, je poste tard, mais j'ai été en babysitting et après j'ai oublié ^^ Mais je m'en rappelle maintenant et je me relève de mon lit pour vous poster cette ficlette. Chose promise, chose due. Et une review ou un sort ! ?

**Edit du 03/09/13:** Je viens de voir qu'il y avait pleins de fauuuutes ! Donc j'ai corrigé, excusez-moi, mes yeux m'ont fait défaut hier, j'étais vraiment naze !


	9. Qu'un détail

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur si vous en voyez ^^**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** C'est qu'un détail  
**Note: **pas de spoil

* * *

.

**Qu'un détail**

.

Merlin était depuis longtemps habitué à entendre les cris de Lohot dans le château.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'était. Les servantes, les valets, les nobles... Tous étaient maintenant accoutumé de voir le petit prince parcourir Camelot en courant et en criant après Merlin pour lui montrer tel ou telle chose, pour lui demander de jouer avec lui, pour le regarder faire ses potions, pour l'y aider même parfois.

Ca avait un peu énervé Arthur au début, de voir que son fils parvenait à échapper aux précepteurs pour se faufiler dans le repère de Merlin. Et chaque fois, Lohot avait la même réaction, il soupirait lourdement, prenait cet air boudeur qu'il savait irrésistible et déclarait d'une petite voix:

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les précepteurs sont ennuyeux... »

Mais il était peu convenable pour un prince - futur roi de Camelot - de passer toute ses journées en compagnie du médecin royal et du sorcier officiel du roi. Merlin avait des connaissances, certes. Mais il était un homme occupé, il avait beaucoup à faire chaque jour et Arthur ne voulait pas lui ajouter un poids sur les épaules en lui confiant la garde de son fils.

Cependant, ça ne dérangeait pas Merlin. Chaque fois que Lohot criait après lui, le rejoignant, le sorcier mettait de coté son travail pour l'accueillir. Il faisait de la place pour le petit, ne le repoussait jamais.

Ca n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils aient des petits secrets.

Des choses que Merlin n'auraient révélés pour rien au monde parce que ça le rendait spécial aux yeux de Lohot.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait dérapé. Cette fois-ci, le problème était plus profond. Après avoir enchanté les jouets du petit prince à sa supplication - Allé ! S'il te plait, je veux que le cheval vole comme dans la légende ! - , ce dernier lui avait envoyé un sourire éclatant, rempli de joie et avait laissé échapper:

« Merci, papa ! »

Merlin, étant préoccupé par une histoire de potion, n'avait comprit que trop tard ce que Lohot avait dit, il s'était tourné vers lui pour le reprendre mais le prince était tellement plongé dans son jeu qu'il n'eut pas le courage d'aborder le sujet.

La potion lui sortit de la tête, remplacé par un problème plus épineux : sa relation avec Lohot.

Merlin savait que Guenièvre n'attachait plus d'importance à l'éducation et aux jeux de son fils, qu'elle le délaissait de plus en plus, semblant tourmentée par d'autre problème, occupée ailleurs. Il savait qu'il aurait du en toucher un mot à Arthur...

Mais quand le roi vint rechercher son fils ce soir là, Merlin ne lui en toucha pas un mot.

Parce qu'au fond, que Lohot le voit comme un père lui réchauffait le cœur. Et qu'il ne soit pas biologiquement son père importait peu, ce n'était qu'un détail.

Alors Merlin se tut et ajouta le «_Merci, papa !»_ dans la liste des choses qu'il ne révèlerait jamais à son roi.

Pour Lohot. Mais aussi pour lui-même.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**Note: **Je n'ai plus qu'une ficlette en stock après celle-ci, j'espère que ça vous a plu jusque là et que vous aimerez la dernière, je réserve le meilleur pour la fin ^^ Et une review ou un sort ! ?


	10. Le coeur battant

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing: **Merthur, carrément, oh ouiii ! XD

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Mais Lohot est mien niark"

**Prompt:** C'est dangereux de se balader tout seul ! Tu pourrais tomber sur un monstre !  
**Note: **pas de spoil

* * *

.

**Le cœur battant**

.

Merlin devait faire une potion pour guérir un mal étrange qui venait de s'abattre sur une dame pauvre et esseulée et il avait promis de tout faire pour la soulager. Le soucis, c'est que la potion ne pouvait être concocté que la nuit, de 1h à 5h du matin car les ingrédients craignaient le soleil. Merlin avait donc allumé une multitude de chandelle qu'il avait disposé aux quatre coins de la pièce de son laboratoire afin de préparer sa mixture.

Il était entrain de travailler quand il entendit un bruit de soulier dans le couloir. Merlin se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes et se leva pour affronter le danger. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et une petite main potelée poussa le battant. Merlin se détendit d'un coup en poussant un énorme soupir soulagé.

« Lohot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? ! C'est dangereux, de se balader tout seul! Tu pourrais tomber sur un monstre! Plaisanta t-il. »

Les yeux de Lohot s'écarquillèrent, le garçon pâlit et referma vivement la porte derrière lui, la claquant violemment au passage. Merlin grimaça et fit signe au petit d'approcher.

« Je plaisantais, les monstres n'existent pas, dit-il pour le rassurer. »

Lohot hocha la tête et leva les bras. Merlin le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t-il.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, se plaignit Lohot. »

Merlin regarda le petit prince qui tendit encore une fois ses bras vers lui avec un air buté et quémandeur. Il finit par soupirer et se baissa pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. Lohot se blottit contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, serrant ses doigts sur ses vêtements pour l'empêcher de le reposer par terre. Merlin caressa ses cheveux et le rassura comme il pouvait. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être le père de Lohot, et rien que cette pensée devenait grave. Parce qu'Arthur était le père de Lohot, pas lui. Mais le petit prince venait plus facilement vers lui que vers Gwen, ce qui était plutôt étrange et quelque part, Merlin se sentait assez content et fier que le jeune garçon le préfère à sa propre mère.

La suivante de la reine lui avait raconté que Gwen n'était pratiquement jamais avec le garçon, préférant s'absenter on ne savait où. Lohot était donc souvent livré à lui même, Arthur n'ayant pas le temps de gérer seul un enfant avec son statut de roi.  
Merlin tapota gentillement le dos de Lohot.

« Tu veux que je te ramène à ta chambre ? Demanda t-il. »

Lohot secoua vivement la tête et se colla plus fort contre lui.

« Je veux rester avec Me'lin. »

Merlin sourit et resserra ses bras autour du petit prince. Un autre bruit de soulier se fit entendre et Merlin releva les yeux. La porte grinça à nouveau et Arthur, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière et l'air paniqué, apparut.

« Merlin, tu n'aurais pas vu... Ah, il est là, soupira le roi, soulagé. »

Arthur entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, ses yeux ne lâchant pas un seul instant son fils dans les bras de Merlin.

« Je l'ai cherché partout, je voulais pas donner l'alarme. Je sais qu'il a tendance à se glisser ici... »

Merlin tourna la tête vers Lohot pour lui parler mais le petit s'était rendormi contre lui, il sourit. Arthur marcha jusqu'à lui, ses gestes rendus maladroits par le sommeil et cependant, il avait toujours cette démarche féline que le sorcier lui connaissait, comme un tigre semblant prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie. Merlin déglutit et le regarda avancer jusqu'à lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Peu importait le temps, ces sentiments ne partiraient jamais...

Arthur eut un bref sourire en voyant le visage apaisé de son fils, il tendit les bras pour le récupérer et Merlin le lui tendit, s'arrangeant pour ne pas réveiller le petit prince. Et en faisant passer Lohot de ses bras à ceux d'Arthur, ils étaient si proche que leurs nez se touchèrent, se frôlant à peine. Mais Merlin ne résista pas, il retint Arthur par le poignet et releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Le cœur battant, Merlin se traita d'imbécile. Combien de fois Arthur l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi affecté par sa présence ? Peut-être parce que c'était mal... Peut-être parce que c'était affreusement bon en plus d'être mal...

Arthur n'eut aucun geste de recul, il soupira contre sa bouche et appuya plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Merlin profita de chaque seconde qu'il voulait bien lui accorder. Ses lèvres avaient un léger goût de cannelle, et derrière, Merlin put deviner le goût plus musqué caractéristique d'Arthur. C'était les combats, les promenades à cheval, le goût de l'aventure et du risque que Merlin cueillait sur sa bouche et jamais il ne s'était sentit si griser d'avoir oser la prendre. Arthur finit par se décaler. Merlin rouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une fraction de seconde sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Doucement, les doigts Merlin se desserrèrent un à un sur le poignet du roi avec un dernier effleurement. Arthur lui fit un bref sourire qui fit bondir son cœur un peu plus haut et resserra ses bras autour de son fils avant de faire un pas en arrière, amorçant son départ.

Avant de partir, Arthur se retourna et lui lança un coup d'œil espiègle et arrogant. Sa manière de lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué l'impatience et le trouble de Merlin. Puis il se détourna et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Merlin le regarda partir, le cœur affolé, les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le travail qu'il était censé faire et il secoua la tête, décidant d'aller se coucher.

Rêver d'Arthur serait bien plus intéressant.

.

**Fin **

.

* * *

**Note: **Et voilà ! Je n'ai plus de fiction en réserve ! J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu, mais j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! ^^ Hin hin, encore une fois: Une review ou un sort ! ?


	11. Les soirs d'orages

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais si je pouvais adopter un petit Merlinou...

**Prompt:** J'ai peur de l'orage

**Note: **Je ne spoil rien, j'invente

.

* * *

.

**Les soirs d'orages**

.

Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, il n'est pas rare que Lohot se glisse dans les appartements de Merlin. Toutefois, ce qui était rarissime, c'est que ce dernier ose entrer dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Merlin, pour le petit Lohot, c'était quelque chose d'intimidant et de privé, on y entrait pas sans demander la permission ou sans au moins frapper à la porte avant d'y pénétrer. Mais cette nuit, Lohot hésitait, il n'y pouvait rien, il _devait_ entrer dans la chambre et Merlin n'entendait pas ses coups à la porte, il devait dormir trop profondément.

Un éclair jaillit, provoquant un raffut terrible, éclairant les ténèbres de la nuit et Lohot sursauta violemment en se blottissant contre le bois de la porte comme si il s'était agit de Merlin en personne. Une plainte désespérée lui échappa et il ne sut que faire. Ouvrir la porte ? Toquer à nouveau ?

Mais Lohot n'eut pas à choisir en définitive parce que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, manquant de le faire tomber sur le sol parce qu'il était encore appuyé contre. Une voix familière et emplie de sommeil retentit dans le silence précédant le coup de tonnerre:

« Lohot ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lohot releva des yeux mouillés et suppliant, pensant rencontrer les yeux clairs et les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés de Merlin, avant de tomber sur les yeux bleus et les mèches blondes de son père.

« Papa ! ? S'étonna Lohot, sa peur momentanément oubliée. »

Le roi de Camelot lui même, se tenait dans une position malhabile dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans sa tenue du soir, les yeux à demi-fermés et les cheveux en pétard. Lohot le regarda avec tellement d'intensité que Arthur se réveilla un tant soit peu et remarqua sa bévue. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et referma brutalement la porte au nez de son fils.

Lohot fit la moue, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en pensant que son père lui interdisait l'accès à la chambre. Il se demandait tout de même ce que son père faisait chez Merlin et de quels droits il pouvait lui interdire l'accès à ses appartements. Une idée s'imposa soudainement à son esprit avec une clarté évidente. Mais bien sur ! Si son père était là, c'était forcément pour les mêmes raisons que lui !

La porte se rouvrit avec la même rapidité et Lohot se redressa en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche. Son père se tenait à nouveau devant lui, la posture beaucoup moins endormie et détendue, il semblait gêné et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose. Sûrement à cause de la honte, pensa Lohot. Le petit pinça les lèvres et se frotta le bras avec nervosité, sur le point de rassurer son père sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir des faiblesses:

« Toi aussi, tu as peur de l'orage ? Demanda Lohot d'une petite voix timide. »

Son père le regarda sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage et pourtant Lohot pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner avec rapidité et difficulté. Arthur finit par soupirer en fermant les yeux et fit un signe à son fils pour lui dire d'approcher. Lohot n'hésita pas une seconde et se faufila sous le bras accueillant de son père. Quand son père le poussa dans le lit aux cotés d'un Merlin plus qu'endormi, il n'hésita pas non plus. A vrai dire... ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit venait chercher du réconfort par la présence du sorcier.

Lohot soupira de bien être quand son père l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, passant un bras autour de sa taille et lui intimant le silence en murmurant:

« Ne réveille pas Merlin. »

Dans le silence de la nuit entrecoupé par le son de la pluie et les quelques coups de tonnerre, Lohot crut voir un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de Merlin dans son sommeil et une main pâle passer au dessus de sa tête pour remettre une mèche de cheveux brunes correctement.

Plus tard, Lohot s'interrogerait sur la relation étrange qui unissait son père à Merlin. Mais pour l'instant, bien au chaud et blottit dans les bras des deux hommes qui l'élevaient, chacun à sa façon, Lohot ne s'encombra pas avec de telles questions et profita de la chaleur et du réconfort offert.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Je reviens pour cette petite ficlette. Le Merthur est subtil mais il est là, j'espère que vous l'avez vu. Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me fait de mal à personne, au contraire, ça fait beaucoup de bien ^^


	12. Se souvenir

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Merthur

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais si je pouvais adopter un petit Merlinou...

**Pas de prompt pour celui là**

**Note: Attention ! SPOIL SAISON 5 ! **

.

* * *

.

**Se souvenir**

.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils avaient réussit à repousser tout les assauts de Morgana et de Mordred réunis, Guenièvre avait mit au monde un fils, Arthur avait unifié les royaumes et instauré une paix durable. Mais tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi calme.

Quand Merlin avait réussit à retrouver Arthur parmi la foule de cadavre des Saxons, toujours sous son apparence de vieil homme, il avait cru en mourir. Voir son roi, ainsi affaissé, inconscient, lui avait fait pensé au pire. Arthur ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit, ils avaient tellement de chose à accomplir tout les deux, il ne pouvait pas partir et le laisser tout seul alors que leur mission n'était pas achevée. Il avait trouvé la force de soulever Arthur malgré son corps de vieillard et s'était réfugié dans les bois avec son fardeau.

Le voyage avait été éprouvant et c'était à cette occasion que Merlin s'était enfin dévoilé. Il avait révélé à Arthur son plus grand secret.

« Je suis un sorcier. »

Sa révélation n'avait pas été bien accueillit et les jours suivants avaient étés particulièrement durs pour Merlin. Voir Arthur lui tourner le dos, le regarder avec méfiance et comme si il l'avait blessé lui avait serré le cœur et ça avait été comme perdre l'estime que le roi lui portait, il espérait leur amitié intacte, mais il en doutait au fil du temps et cela le blessait horriblement. Mais ça avait été libérateur en même temps. Il n'avait plus à mentir, à cacher qui il était. Il pouvait enfin se donner entièrement à son roi et à leur cause, agir avec plus d'aisance, moins de retenue.

De son coté, Arthur avait tellement été ébahi par ce changement qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter le nouveau Merlin. Ce Merlin-ci n'était pas celui auquel il était habitué, celui-là était incandescent, un feu dévorant brûlait dans ses yeux, il se battait avec ses pouvoirs, éjectait des saxons d'un simple mouvement de mains, tuait des hommes sans qu'une once de peur ne le prenne ou ne trouble ses traits. Le nouveau Merlin était déterminé, fort, pas juste un simple valet trouillard et faible.

Puis Merlin lui avait ouvert les yeux. Arthur avait compris que Merlin n'avait pas changé. Seule la façon dont il le voyait avait changé. De nouvelles données s'ajoutaient à celles qu'il avait emmagasiné concernant son serviteur. Merlin avait toujours été courageux. L'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était la manière dont il le servait et dont il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour défendre Camelot. Pour le défendre lui, Arthur. Mais Merlin n'avait pas changé, son humour était le même, ses manières espiègles et son audace étaient intacts.

Le temps qu'Arthur avait mis à guérir, il l'avait attribué à la réflexion, et finalement, il en était venu à la conclusion que Merlin resterait toujours son Merlin. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« Tu pense trop, pas trop dur ? »

Arthur se retint de sursauter quand deux longs bras pâles s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

L'été était particulièrement chaud cette année et malgré la convenance, tout le monde au château portait maintenant des manches courtes pour supporter la chaleur. Arthur baissa les yeux sur les bras qui l'entouraient avec fermeté et douceur à la fois. Il suivit du bout des doigts les rares grains de beautés qui ornaient la peau blanche. Un corps fin mais puissant se colla contre son dos, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte possessive et Arthur soupira discrètement de bien être.

« Merlin, énonça t-il simplement. »

Arthur put sentir le souffle chaud de Merlin contre sa nuque avant qu'il ne pose son front contre. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir, mais le sorcier était hors de vue. Merlin releva brièvement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur sa peau humide à cause de la chaleur et il frissonna.

« Sire, murmura t-il en réponse. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Merlin continua de déposer de chastes baisers sur sa nuque et Arthur ne trouva pas la force de protester. Ils étaient malgré tout dans la chambre du roi et Guenièvre ou un serviteur pouvaient entrer à tout moment. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que Guenièvre sortait en douce pour retrouver Lancelot, son amour pour elle l'avait d'abord fait souffrir, puis il avait fané et s'était éteint peu à peu avec le temps. Et il avait cédé à Merlin.

Merlin, si idiot, si bizarre, si magique...

Arthur fit glisser ses bras sur ceux de Merlin en une caresse et put sentir son sourire sans même avoir à le regarder. Il prit une inspiration tranquille et s'appuya plus lourdement contre Merlin pour l'avoir plus près.

« Je pensais à la bataille de Camlann et à ce qui s'est passé après, avoua t-il à voix basse. »

Arthur serra la mâchoire quand il sentit Merlin se crisper derrière lui. Il n'avait pas voulu amener de mauvais souvenir à Merlin. Le voyage de Camlann vers Camelot avait été loin d'être seulement un mauvais souvenir. C'était le moment où Arthur avait réalisé combien Merlin comptait dans sa vie, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Arthur tendit le bras derrière lui, se contorsionnant pour poser sa main contre le crane du sorcier, caressant ses cheveux.

« Du calme, ordonna t-il calmement. »

Merlin resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant. Arthur le laissa faire et ne protesta pas quand il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur même si il trouvait que Merlin exagérait. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je me disais qu'on avait fait du chemin depuis la Grande Purge, expliqua t-il. »

Arthur entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Merlin et lui fit retourner sa main pour que sa paume soit vers le ciel. Il sourit quand Merlin fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main. La première fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose de ce genre, Arthur lui avait lancé un pichet d'eau en pleine figure pour éteindre le feu. Depuis ce temps là, ce sort était le préféré de Merlin, il lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Merlin fit un bruit de gorge pour acquiescer, il referma sa paume, étouffant la flamme sous sa peau sans qu'Arthur ne délasse leurs doigts.

Arthur fit mine de se retourner dans ses bras mais Merlin resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Arthur cessa de bouger et haussa les épaules en restant là où il était. Pas qu'il ne puisse pas briser l'étau des bras du sorcier, il était beaucoup plus fort que Merlin mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie de toute façon. Arthur retint son souffle quand Merlin passa sa main - celle qui ne tenait pas la sienne - sous le mince tissus de son haut pour effleurer son ventre. Le contact était toujours aussi affolant, toujours aussi intime et bouleversant... Il eut un sourire en coin.

« D'humeur joueuse ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

La main de Merlin épousa parfaitement sa peau, à plat sur son ventre, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son torse. Le corps d'Arthur se réchauffa degré par degré.

« Toujours quand il s'agit de faire perdre ses moyens au roi de Camelot, répondit Merlin avec un accent guttural. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir mais le cacha en riant avec sarcasme.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Merlin posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa nuque mais cette fois-ci, Arthur put jurer qu'il le faisait exprès, juste pour qu'il puisse sentir son sourire. Arthur déglutit difficilement. Il essaya de cacher son trouble mais le sourire de Merlin contre sa peau eut raison de lui et il se retourna pour le pousser sur le lit.

Certaines choses ne sauraient attendre.

Même par cette chaleur étouffante.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Salut à tous ! Me revoilou pour une nouvelle ficlette, un peu plus chaude celle-ci, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, moi j'en avais besoin ^^ Un peu de tendresse que diable ! Et une petite review que diable ! ?


End file.
